From the Inside Out
by Shizzzam
Summary: Tells a different tale of MariKana.


**Hey guys! ^_^ I'm back with a brand new fanfic for this anime that is fresh. This is an AU fanfic (if thats the correct term O_O) that is devoted is devoted to one of my favorite anime couples, MariKana. For this story, I haven't decided if I should make this into an actual story or just keep on going with one shots. I'll let the audience/reviewers decide! I hope you enjoy this. :)**

**ROLLING IN 5.**

**4.**

**3.**

**2.**

**1. **

* * *

She ran.

She ran out of the apartment building without hesitation. She ran fast. In fact, she ran so quickly that the wind had no capability of keeping up.

She claimed her tears as a distraction and disregarded them, wiping them away with her jacket. Her eyes were kept forward as she had a particular destination to go to. The moon stared at her in pity. She didn't want pity. She didn't need pity. Being the sister who has it harder than the others in the household, being constantly ridiculed and bullied by fellow peers, and etc. Just sympathy from others would solve a damn thing.

The uninviting thoughts of the taunting-the slander-the **abuse **filtered through her mind.

"Kanako's not intelligent , Kanako isn't beautiful , Kanako isn't too big, Kanako isn't not the right size, Kanako will never amount to anything."

She has heard it all. And hell, she heard it so much, she started to believe it. These degrading thoughts ushered her to increase her running speed. She didn't stop until she came across a dead end in her path and took the opportunity to catch her breath.

Rolling her right arm's sleeve, she glanced at her watch which read 8:39 P.M.

Young Kanako arose to her feet. Her raven hair was tied into two pigtails. She wore a white tank top that was covered by her dark blue middle school varsity jacket that had red stripes on it and a short blue jean skirt. She stared at the tall brown wooden fence that prevented her from running any further.

_I have to get past that fence! But how? _She thought.

Of course she was taller than any other fourteen year old at her middle school, but how was she going to climb that big old fence? It had to be about fifteen feet for goodness sake!

An ! popped in her head as she glanced at the eight trash cans that surrounded the fence. "I'll just have to use these to climb! But phew they stink so badly!" The young raven haired girl proclaimed and rolled up her other arm's sleeve. Of course, she grabbed a tissue in her pocket and stuffed some up her nose to ignore the trash can's smell.

Placing a can in front of another and boxing them on top of each other, she slowly managed to climb a little bit until-

"Oi, are you some kind of idiot?"

Kanako tilt her head to see a young golden blonde boy her age- probably a year younger- that stared at her with condescending ruby eyes. He was dressed nicely in a light blue v-neck sweater and pants. His sweater was covered by a white shirt with a green tie. His attire was complimented by his newly polished brown leather dress shoes.

How he was dressed was an indicator to her that the boy definitely wasn't from her side of the town. He was also quite cute but that didn't deter Kanako into thinking he was just another "Spoiled rich boy."

She blinked. "What are you talking about?"

He bluntly stated, "Those trash cans can only help you climb for so long. You need to get down or you'll fall." Kanako opened her mouth to retort.

"What do _you_ know about the arts of fence climbing?" She narrowed her eyes down at him. He narrowed his eyes back and sarcastically stated,

"Nothing," he crossed his arms. "But I do know about the arts of common sense." This statement caused the raven haired girl to roll her eyes.

"Tch don't criticize me! And what are you doing here in the middle of the night anyway?"

"Funny," The blonde boy smirked arrogantly. "I should be asking you the same thing. My family's estate is located close from here. I just decided to take a quick walk."

"T-That's what I was doing too," Kanako lied to keep the boy out of her business. "But I need to get to the other side by climbing this big fence!"

He frowned in irritation in having to repeat his previous sentence. "Like I said, you're gonna fall if you're gonna continue using that trash can method. Get down and go home to your parents."

Something about the boy's statement made the girl outraged. She felt what he said was purposely demeaning her and she had to prove him wrong that she is smart! She was an idiot? She'll show him who's the idiot!

"You don't tell me what to do! I control my body and my mind. I know what I'm doing so leave me alone!" She growled.

"Whatever."

Unexpectedly, the blonde boy gave her one last stern glance, put his hands in his pockets, and whistled while walking away. Kanako watched him leave. _I can't believe that guy_, she thought until she remembered this was what she wanted.

"Yosh! I should be almost there!" She climbed two more times until unfortunately, her left foot slipped and she started to fall to the ground. An unknown force came in incredible speed and caught her in her arms. Kanako opened her eyes and noticed her boy didn't make contact with the ground. Glancing up, she was in the arms of the blonde boy.

His _'what did I tell you?' _stern ruby eyes pierced her _'I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!' _sapphire eyes. He sighed while letting her down.

"Um.." She fumbled with her words and looked at the ground nervously until she found the courage to look at him. "Thank you and…I'm really sorry for what I said!"

The boy made no appeal to say anything and began to depart from the trouble making girl.

"Hey wait!" He heard a shout as she ran up to him. He finally tilt his head.

"Uh whats your name? I'm Miyamae. Kanako Miyamae!"

He looked to the way he was walking and looked back at Kanako.

"Shidou. Shizu Shidou."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I should update this every now and then if I get enough people who want to read it. Thank you so much!**


End file.
